


Timeless

by bluerosebouquet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, im in love with these two and im unashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosebouquet/pseuds/bluerosebouquet
Summary: Lee Webb falls in love with Dean Winchester.  He can't forget him.  15x07 coda
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, Leo Webb/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Timeless

Dean Winchester teaches Lee a lot of things. He teaches him to sing too loudly in the car, he teaches him about Patrick Swayze, he teaches him to fix his classic car (and keep Lee’s own shitty one running), he teaches him to kiss like Lee has never known.

He meets Dean when he’s eighteen, and Dean is all brash confidence, all bravado, in a beat up leather jacket stolen (borrowed) from his father, who he trails and looks up to like a little boy. Lee tries his best to weasel his way into Dean’s life, making friends with John Winchester and earning his respect when he kills three vamps on his own.

“Nice work, kid. You’re handy in a fight.”

“Thank you, sir.”

John Winchester hands him his cell phone number, clapping him on the shoulder.

“You should come hunting with us, we could use a man like you.”

“Yes sir, thank you. I’d like that.”

John tosses Dean Lee’s bag.

“Put that in the back. Sam, you’re up front.”

Lee’s eyes flick to Dean, who stares at his father instead of him, and Lee needs to figure out a way to get those green eyes onto him.

Lee Webb is the type of guy who knows what he wants and he goes and gets it, but when you’re a hunter that’s into another hunter, it adds a level of...difficulty that he’s never anticipated. He sticks with Dean and John, only occasionally seeing Sam, who Dean forced to stay in school, all fierce eyes and big brother machoness when Sam says he wants to be a hunter. Lee tries not to stare at Dean at every available opportunity.

As they travel together, Lee figures out all the little details of Dean. He learns about his love affair with Westerns, his favorite Led Zeppelin songs, and, one night, when they’re too drunk, he figures out what Dean tastes like.

It’s a night where they’re hunting some monster that takes up residence near lakes, and so Dean and Lee buy a bottle of whiskey to share, watching the peaceful black mirror-like surface of the lake, waiting for the creature to make its appearance, waiting for a nightly hunt.

“Shh, I think I hear it,” Dean slurs, when they’re three-quarters of the way through the bottle, the moon high overhead. Lee can feel the heat of Dean’s body, even though he’s about a foot away.

“Dean.”

Dean’s eyes hit him, bloodshot but still that clear green that makes Lee’s knees go weak.

“Yeah?”

Lee takes his chance, waiting for a monster to rise out of the lake, he leans forward and presses his lips to Dean’s. Months of buildup, months of little looks and touches and laughter in quiet moments in hotel rooms over bad cartoons all came to a head at the side of that lake, where Lee realized he was more than a little bit in love with his best friend.

John catches them drunk, and tears them to pieces when he sees them laying on the grass of the lake shore, drunk on the whiskey and each other, and neither of them have it in them to be guilty. Lee can still taste Dean’s tongue on his mouth.

It’s the first of many times, and hunting was suddenly the second most important thing in his life, surpassed by the desire, the need to make Dean smile, to make him laugh, to make him moan. A secret he keeps locked in the farthest corner of his heart, unlocked only when it’s just the two of them.

They part ways when they were twenty-four, Lee knows how this story ended if they kept going: they would get caught, one of them would get killed, the life would drive them both insane. So he leaves in the dead of night after Arizona, leaving only the ghost of a kiss on Dean’s sleeping cheek, throwing his phone out the window when he crosses the New Mexico border, ignoring the tears that sting his eyes when Led Zeppelin plays on the radio.

He builds a life in Texas, he tries to forget.

Lee thought he had forgotten Dean Winchester. He thought he had forgotten those green eyes, that jawline, that laugh, until he stands in front of him, inside the bar that Lee had named for his biggest crush, playing with a band named for his car. Dean Winchester is impossible. Impossible to love, impossible to forget, impossible to unravel, and Lee, as much as he wishes it isn’t the case, feels like he can breathe again when he sees him, even after fifteen years.

Dean stands in front of him, just as tall, just as handsome, just as impossible as the day they met. And, even though Lee knew why he had to be there, he couldn’t help but spend one last night with him, because, for better or worse, he was still hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester, hopelessly in love with the boy with the bright green eyes, with the laugh that could stop god himself in his tracks.

Lee wishes Dean could stay, he wishes Dean didn’t care so much. But isn’t that why he fell in love with him, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much in love with these two and can't get enough of them lol.  
> Thank you for reading, as always! <3


End file.
